E-9 Mode
The E-9 Mode is an LOTM original mode for the Fire Rebellion Storyline. This mode was created by both Derrick "Freeze" McCracken and Tommy Oliver. All five colors have been found and recruited, as well as the creation of a sixth E-9. Freeze used this mode when he teamed up with the Red Rangers to defeat Cinder Fall and her team to prevent them from using Serpentera. The form was used all the way to the end of Season 13. Evolved Shoku Warrior Mode The Evolved Shoku Warrior Mode is the E-9 Mode's equivlent to the Battlizer Armor. The Evolved Shoku Warrior Mode is equiped with a Hydra Launcher, Gravity Hammer, and is ten times more powerful than standard E-9 Mode. This mode can only be used by Freeze, as he's the E-9's equivlent to a Red Ranger. Modes *'Warrior Mode' - A ground based mode of the Evolved Shoku Warrior. Enables the use of the Gravity Hammer that Freeze calls "Earth Shaker". *'Sky Mode' - The flight mode of the Evolved Shoku Warrior. The Hydra is maintained, but the hammer transforms into a set of jet wings. *'Shoku-Rex Mode' - A combination of the Evolved Shoku Warrior and T-Rex Super Charge. Power is magnified by 100, similar to that of Gogeta in Super Saiyan 4. This allows Freeze to use the powers of both the five Xiaolin Warriors and ten Dino Charge Rangers. Other Enhancements E-9 Unity Cannon The E-9 Unity Cannon is E-9 Platinum's other signature weapon. It requires being used by not only Timber Spruce, but also two other Silver Rangers or the weapon will not work correctly or not work at all. The following requirements are needed from these Silver Rangers: *Zhane (Silver Ranger) - Enters his Morphing Code into his Digimorpher (2-5-8-0, which spells out "MEGA") *Ryan (Titanium Ranger) - Enters Battle Booster Code 8-6-1 *Merrick (Lunar Wolf Ranger) - Presses the Morph button on his Lunar Caller *Tyzonn (Mercury Ranger) - Links his Morpher with the Cannon *Gemma (RPM Silver) - Inserts her Engine Cell (Engine Cell #8) *Robo Knight - Inserts Power Card *Orion (Super Megaforce Silver) - Insert his Ranger Key *Zenowing (Dino Charge Silver Ranger) - Inserts the Titano Charger Colors *Red - Derrick "Freeze" McCracken - The team leader. His element is fire. Signature wepon is the Earth Shaker *Blue - Agent California (LOTM) - Second in Command. His element is water. Signature weapon is the Azul Blaster. *Black - James Wheeler - Second E-9 Auxilary. His element is wind. Signature weapon is the Wind Wrister. *Yellow - Agent Nevada (LOTM) - Third in Command. Her element is earth. Signature weapon is the Power Gauntlet. *Pink - Gloriosa Daisy - First E-9 Auxilary. Her element is wood. Signature weapon is the Nature Song. *Platinum (Good) - Timber Spruce - The E-9s equivlent to a Sixth Power Ranger. His element is light. Signature weapon is the Platinum Knuckles. Finishing weapon is the E-9 Unity Cannon, which requires himself and two Silver Rangers from other teams to use (i.e. Himself plus either Zenowing, Orion, Robo Knight, Gemma, Tyzonn, Merrick, Ryan, or Zhane.). *Platinum (Evil) - Nui Harime - Used when Nui stole the Platinum Morpher for a short time. Her element is darkness. Nui used a saber similar in appearence to her former scissor blade. It's unknown if Timber has that weapon as well. LOTM Freeze.png Agent California Halo 5.png LOTM Wheeler.png Agent Nevada Halo 5.png Gloriosa -let me know if you need anything! EG4.png Timber -I'm just joking- EG4.png Nui.jpg Category:Alternate Form Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:OCs Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline